In high density environments, such as stadiums or large public venues, a large number of Wi-Fi™ enabled client devices will be trying to associate with an access point through which broader connectivity may be attained with, for example, the Internet. These association attempts take the form of probe requests transmitted by the client devices. These requests can drive up the noise floor as seen by access points and by client devices. The extent to which a client device probes can vary by device type and model.